More Than Life
by Abbster13666
Summary: Anakin and Ahsoka have an argument. Next thing Ahsoka knows, Anakin's told her he loves her. What to do? I suck at summaries, sorry. T for a later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**K guys. I haven't written anything in ages. I will be updating my ongoing story very soon so be looking for that. Anyways, on with the show. For this story's purpose, let's pretend Ahsoka is older, like 19, and Anakin is younger, maybe 23 or 24. Other than that, Please enjoy and review. I love to hear from you! :)**

"What the Hell, Ahsoka? He was right there! Why did you hesitate?" He yelled at me.

Tears burned my eyes. "I'm sorry Master, I don't know what happened, I just… I couldn't do it."

"Why not? You've never had these problems before."

Anakin continued his pacing, occasionally glancing at me and muttering curses to himself. Vivid emotions swirled in the force around him; a blanket of red, and yellow. It upset me that he was so angry with me. He'd never gotten this shaken about a mission before. I don't know why this one was so worrisome. I had the awful feeling he wasn't going to want me as an Apprentice anymore. That scared me more than anything, for reasons I wasn't quite ready to speak out loud. Truth of the matter is, I need Anakin. Beyond my training, I need him.

I breathed in deeply, forcing back tears. The last thing I need is to cry in this situation. Anakin has been getting a lot more irritable lately. I wouldn't want to make it worse. He stopped pacing abruptly and came to stand in front of me. I winced at his furious stare. He softened a fraction of a degree. Suddenly, concern burned brightly in the back of my mind. I looked up at him in shock. He still looked about ready to rip the head off of a Bantha.

"You could have gotten hurt Ahsoka." He said, surprisingly soft, gently, like I'm fragile; a glass wall that will shatter if he screams. I prefer his raging. At least I know what to expect.

"I didn't though." I shrugged, wrapping my usual defiance around me tightly like a coat; to hide what I'm really feeling.

"Only because I was there to save you, after your screw up!" His voice rose again.

I almost smiled. There he is.

"And how many times have I cleaned up after your messes?" I smirked at him. Everything was ok; just another one of Skywalker's infamous shouting matches with his Padawan. Somehow I couldn't whole heartedly believe that though. Something in particular was wrong about this one.

He clenched his fist in anger.

"That's different."

"How? How is it any different?" I jumped to my feet. Sincere anger fueling my words. So it's that way again. I don't know why I'm surprised. It's always the same argument. I'm getting tired of his over protectiveness. How is my life any more important than his? If anything, his is more important. He is the chosen one, but more than that. He's Anakin, my Master.

"How is it different that I'm in danger when you're in danger all the time? How is it different this time? "

"It's not like that! You are my Padawan! I'm going to be upset if I think I'm going to lose you."

My whole body burned with my rage.

"Why? It's not like my life is all that valuable. The way you've been acting lately, it's like the only thing I am good for is messing things up!"

"That's not true, and you know it!"

"Do I?"

"You should!"

"HOW COME?" I shrieked at the very top of my lungs.

"Because I Love You!" He screamed back at me.

I took a step back, like he physically struck me. All the blood drained from his face as he realized what he just said. I tried to speak, but my voice was refusing to cooperate. It stuck in my throat, and choked me. Air ceased its natural passage through my lungs.

"W… what?" I managed to croak out. "What did you just say?" For some strange reason, even as I tried to force my respiratory system to work again, I felt excited beyond what I've ever felt before.

Anakin seemed to have lost the gift of tongue. It felt like hours before he finally spoke again.

"I… I shouldn't have said that." Guilt laced his words. He turned away from me. I took the hint, backing out of the room, and silently sliding the door shut behind me. I slowly began walking, to where I didn't know, but I did not get very far before my back hit the wall and I slid down to my knees.

"Did… Did he just?" I didn't dare finish the question that was racing through my mind, for fear of the answer. Before long, I saw a shadow on the wall across from me; Obi Wan. He smiled kindly down at me.

"Whatever are you doing on the floor, Ahsoka? I hear they really don't keep it as clean as it looks." He chuckled to himself lightly, as if at a joke he alone knew the punch line to. He noticed the serious look on my face, and sat down next to me on the, Not-So-Clean-floor.

"What's wrong? Not having a good day?"

"You have no idea." I replied.

He nodded, knowingly. "Whatever it is you're confused about that Anakin caused or did, I'm sure you'll figure it out."  
"How did you know?" I asked incredulously.

He laughed; the sound bouncing off the cold, marble walls.

"You don't think it's because I'm Anakin's Master, do you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No, not at all." I grinned sheepishly back at him.

"Well, if that's not the case, it's probably just because I'm brilliant." He climbed to his feet, and helped me up.

"Why don't you go and talk to him. You'd be surprised how simple a solution to a large problem can really be if we simply talk to one another."

I gave Obi Wan a quick hug. "Thank you, Master Kenobi."

"Of course, Ahsoka." He walked off, in the direction of the council room. I turned around when he was out of sight, sighing deeply. Now to face Anakin.


	2. Chapter 2

When I get to the door, it's already open and Anakin is standing outside looking lost. I came up next to him.

"Ahsoka!" Relief crept into his voice. "I've been looking for you."

"You have?"

He blushed slightly, and ran his fingers through his hair. I couldn't help but think he looked sexy when he was embarrassed. I mentally slapped myself. Hardly the time, Ahsoka.

"Yes, after our argument…" He scrunched his face, like it pained him to even think about it. "I thought you may have run off. I sent Obi Wan thinking he could find you, but he never came back. I was starting to get worried."

Obi Wan… no wonder. Master Kenobi, you little sneak, I thought to myself.

Anakin took up an intense fascination with his feet.

When he looked back up at me, his blue eyes dark with an underlying sadness, seemed to look right through me; to somewhere only he can see, or understand. The thought disturbed me.

"You should come with me." He gestured to the door behind him. "I need to talk to you."

"Ok." I nodded and followed him in. He took a deep breath.

"Ahsoka… I am so sorry. I failed you as a Master. I should never be thinking of you in such a way, and it's shameful that I do. I… now that it's out, I don't know… I don't know if I'm going to be able to restrain my feelings for you… I promise you, I will do everything in my power to… to keep, this under control but… But it's getting increasingly hard. I don't know how much longer I can keep on this way." He turned to me, almost pleadingly.

"I hope you can somehow find it in your heart to forgive me for my betrayal of your trust…" He looked pained. I just wanted, more than anything, to put him off this misery he was suffering.

"Master, its ok… I…"

"No, it's not ok Ahsoka, it's not. And it never will be ok again." He turned from me, but not before I saw tears in his eyes. My heart hurt for poor Anakin.

"You… I could have never had a better Padawan, but… I think… I think it would be best if you weren't around me anymore. Anyone would be a better teacher for you than I've ever been anyways." He shook his head sadly. "It is for the best."

My heart sank. Fear gripped my soul. Losing Anakin… no. I can't.

"Master! You can't do this!"

"I have to." He said reassuringly. To me, or to himself, I'm not sure.

"If I can't control myself… I'm afraid."

"Of what? I'm not leaving you. I just can't do that." I said determined.

"Ahsoka." He sighed tiredly. I could tell I was trying his patience. Well good.

"Anakin." I huffed.

He threw his hands up. "Can't you see I'm trying to do what's best for you? Why are you being so difficult about this? I don't know why you are arguing about this, other than you love to contradict me. I thought you would be relieved."

"But Master, I love you too." Even as the words slipped out I knew they were true. I did love Anakin.

He didn't even blink.

"Please don't make this harder on me than it already is."

He didn't believe me. I took a step towards him.

"Really I do, I love you."

He winced. "Don't say such things if you don't mean them."

He started to leave, but I grabbed his arm.

"Anakin Skywalker, I love you more than life itself." I said, more serious than I'd ever been about anything in my life, because I knew with all my heart what I was saying was the truth.

Anakin scanned my face hopefully.

"You… you really mean that?" He asked hesitantly.

"With all my soul." I answered him.

He still didn't seem so sure.

"I love you too, but are you sure about how you feel. I don't want you to feel like you were pressured into a relationship or regret this."

"I would never regret falling in love with you." I replied sincerely.

He gave a small smile. I leaned over and kissed him lightly. When I pulled away, he was shocked.

He put his fingers on his lips."Why would you do that?"

I giggled, lacing my fingers through his other hand. "Is it so hard to understand why a girl kisses her boyfriend?" He smiled wide at the word, boyfriend.

"No I guess not." He wrapped his strong arm around my waist, pulling me to his chest.

As we kissed again, I thought: _I could get used to this._

**So how about that. Sorry if I made them a little out of character towards the end.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just some romantic fluff for your enjoyment. I may continue the story but probably not after this. As for you who are like, what about the issue of them being Jedi? Well, maybe in this story Jedi are allowed relationships. It would still be inappropriate to have a teacher student relationship anyways. Anyways, please enjoy.**

I woke up at the first light like I'd promised, to go and meet Anakin. He knew I liked watching the sunrise when I still slept in the room right next to the Balcony, but I usually don't anymore because Anakin's in that room now, and it would disturb him to go outside. He thought it would be fun for us to watch together. He's always been considerate like that.

I smiled to myself as I slipped open the door; A rather old fashioned door with manual handles, like they used back in the 2000's. Obi Wan had it put in because he insisted it added elegance and refinement. Anakin hates the thing, but he allowed it to stay when Obi Wan left because I like it.

It closed behind me with a squeak, as I walked out by the ledge. Hazy streaks of pink and orange lined the edges of the horizon, as the dual suns lazily made their way into the sky. I sighed dreamily at the view, my breath puffing out and curling up into the clear expanse. The sunrise never failed to amaze me with its consistent beauty. One of the greatest subtle wonders of the world I always thought. Arms wrapped around me as Anakin's voice pierced the silence.

"Gorgeous isn't it?"

I smiled, and relaxed my body into his embrace.

"Yeah" I breathed.

"But not as gorgeous as you." he finished, pressing my palm to his lips for emphasis.

I laughed softly, and turned to meet his smiling eyes.

"Your so corny."

"You love it.' He shot back.

"I do." I replied. "But I thought it was the sunrise we were watching here."

"Is it a crime to think my girlfriend is generally more satisfying to watch than the sun?'

He looked down at me, and licked his lips seductively. I felt my body heating up in reaction, and I quickly shoved him away in favor of retreating to the corner. He laughed at the blush creeping up on my face.

"You did that on purpose you jerk." I whispered embarrassed.

"You caught me." He smirked at me. "I do find your innocence to be extremely alluring, I admit."

" Ad now your criminal motive is revealed." I mused, pointing my finger at his chest accusingly. "But what of the intent?" I continued on speculatively.

He moved closer to me.

"Why don't you take a guess Detective Tahno." I opened my mouth to comment. But my answer was drowned by the sudden kiss he pulled me into.

I melted into him, and wrapped my arms around his neck; taking in his sturdy presence as he kissed me. I could feel his cool fingers pressing into my back, and I shivered. He pulled away slowly, and glanced at my flushed cheeks.

"Are you cold?" He asked me concerned.

"No, never. Not when you're here." I immediately assured him.

"Hmm." He trailed his fingers gently across the small of my back, tracing letters and shapes; gasping in surprise when I stepped forward back into his inviting warmth, wrapping my arms around him in a hug. But he quickly returned my affection, picking me up to twirl me a few times before setting me back down.

"I love you." I told him sincerely, wide smiles gracing both our faces.

'I love you too."


End file.
